The butler, His possession
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: A big brothers responsibility was to take care of the little ones who came after them and that's what he intended to do, even if that sent him into the burning pits of Hell. Of course the possessive butler wasn't about to let the emerald-eyed Phantomhive go. Slash, HPSM, Adopted from Shin no Yoru.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So since I have so many stories on my plate already I decided to add another one, yeah I'm crazy but I liked this story a lot and Shin no Yoru gave me the honor of continuing it since Shin has been busy with life.

**Warnings: **Slash, brotherly!Protective!Itachilike!Harry, Some Kuroshitsuji AU,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**{The butler, His possession}**

Sunlight filtered through partially opened blinds highlighting soft features. A young man with raven hair slept peacefully, the silken sheets barley making a sound as he turned away from the light. He shifted slightly when the door opened, a hand reaching from the blankets to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Master."

Harold Phantomhive slowly sat up, taking his offered glasses from the butlers outstretched hands and perched them on his face.

"Today's breakfast of scones and Ceylon tea has been prepared to your liking."

Peering up at the butler with a small smile Harold accepted the tea, sipping at it silently. "What are our todays plans Sebastian?"

"After breakfast you and Young Master will see the authority on Monarch Study. Professor Hugh."

Harold nodded slipping from the bed silently, taking off his night clothes and putting on the ones that had been prepared for him.

"Master, the buttons on your shirt are uneven again."

Harold paused glancing down at his shirt. "It seems you are right Sebastian, it's been a while since something like that has happened."

Sebastian chuckled from behind him, striding forward until he was in front of the smaller male. Gloved hands easily redid the buttons expertly straightening his tie and his black dress shirt.

Harold turned away from the butler as he finished up, his mind starting to wander. It had been so long since that night, both he and his brother had survived but not without their own scars. He knew that even now his younger brother had night terrors, no matter how much he protested otherwise.

Wincing when the scar across his fore-head throbbed in memory, the memory of burning and masked men invaded his mind. The terror in his brother's eyes as the men dragged him from the cage, Latin incantations echoing. It was then that he received his scar and not seconds later Sebastian was summoned…

"Master."

A hand titled his chin up and he met red-brown eyes, the butlers eyes flashed with an unknown emotion for a split second before the polite smile was on his face once again.

"Remember that this afternoon the martial artist Young Master hired is arriving, would you like to observe as well?"

Harold nodded a humorous smile on his face, taking his head away from the butlers hold. "Yet another attempt to get out of his studies I presume." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "One would think he could learn that an ordinary human has no chance against someone like you."

Sebastian placed a hand upon his chest and bowed. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

**{The butler, His possession}**

Sitting beside his brother Harold looked over the book he was reading, watching in amusement as the two men stood opposite of each other.

"HyoOoOo~ Take this secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!"

He chuckled at the ridiculous name and turned his eyes back to his book he was reading, already knowing who was going to win. It had a rather remarkable collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems, who just so happened to be his favorite poet.

_Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone -_

_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_

_Into thine hour of secrecy:_

_Be silent in that solitude_

_Which is not loneliness - for then_

_The spirits of the dead who stood_

_In life before thee are again_

_In death around thee - and their will_

_Shall then overshadow thee: be still. _

_For the night - tho' clear - shall frown -_

_And the stars shall look not down,_

_From their high thrones in the Heaven,_

_With light like Hope to mortals given -_

_But their red orbs, without beam,_

_To thy weariness shall seem_

_As a burning and a fever_

_Which would cling to thee forever :_

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish -_

_Now are visions ne'er to vanish -_

_From thy spirit shall they pass_

_No more - like dew-drop from the grass:_

_The breeze - the breath of God - is still -_

_And the mist upon the hill_

_Shadowy - shadowy - yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token -_

_How it hangs upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries! - (1)_

"A true master of the first technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Ciel's voice broke him from his reading trance, and he looked up raising an eyebrow at the defeated figure of the martial artist further in the grass.

"You should know it is fruitless to achieve such a feat, little brother." Harold chided humorously.

"He is correct Young Master."

Ciel turned his head away."Keh."

Rising from his seat Harold tucked the book under his arm and headed toward the Martial artist, giving him a small smile when the man looked up.

"I do hope Sebastian didn't hurt you permanently, he tends to take orders to the extreme and often gets carried away with his tasks."

The Chinese man winced as he stood giving him a shaky bow. "I will survive, you must be Harold Phantomhive, it is an honor to meet one of your caliber."

Harold nodded back musing silently to himself, it never failed to amaze him how quickly news spread, even China knew about him. "Ah it is I who should be honored, for one to be able to master the Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist, is a feat within itself."

A light blush spread on the man's features and he made sure to mask his disappointment. "Thank you Earl Phantomhive, but I must be going."

"Do you need help with your departure?"

"You are as kind as they say Earl, but I will manage."

Harold nodded and watched silently as the man wobbled away, people always became pushovers when complimented, their minds muting all other words. He had long ago accepted that reality, but he couldn't help but feel dissatisfied that they were so gullible.

"Harold?"

He turned toward his brother who was waiting by his chair with an expectant look, and felt a wave of appreciation. No, not all humans were the same—his brother was the example of what a person was like when freed from the poison in their minds.

"Coming Ciel."

No matter where or when, he would always be beside his brother. Because Ciel was the only one who he could connect to, the only one he had left in the world. He wouldn't allow his younger brother to fall into hell alone, no matter how much he protested.

He was the older brother after all.

**{The butler, His possession}**

Harold frowned distastefully. "I see so Sir Clause will be visiting the Phantomhive manor."

Ciel smirked over his newspaper. "That's correct, something bothering you Harold?"

He glared. "You know very well that Lecherous old man fancies me."

"I'm sure you can handle it just like you do with anyone else."

Harold grimaced refusing to look at his younger brother, that was true but it didn't make it any less unfavorable when some old man started leering at him.

"Do not worry Master. I shall deal with him accordingly if he tries anything suspicious." Sebastian interjected from beside his brother's desk, a mischievous smile on his face.

Humming in response Harold set his chin upon his hand, gazing outside while half listening as his brother and the butler spoke about the preparations. Though he was the oldest Phantomhive, thus the heir, he always let Ciel take over when dealing with paper work and such. Harold was smart in his own right, but Ciel was always the genius and the one who was most inclined to dealing with the Phantomhive business.

It was obvious that Ciel was the one most suited for being the heir, yet Harold was the only one in his way, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if his brother would have been better off without him. With the brains and protection Ciel would have been set for taking the world by storm, yet he had to step back when it came to parties. People always wanting to talk to the heir of the Phantomhive family, which Harold hated anyways, he never liked it when everyone was focused on him.

Harold glanced around the room absentmindedly noting that Sebastian had disappeared off somewhere, leaving them alone.

"Sebastian told me your scar was acting up again this morning."

Harold sighed at the patronizing tone in his brothers voice, preparing himself for the 'inner mother' that was about to come out. "I had hoped he wouldn't have noticed that."

Ciel scoffed getting out of his chair and walking toward where Harold was sitting. "Since when does Sebastian miss anything? You're the one always telling me not to underestimate him, yet here you are doing the same thing."

"I apologize."

"Sometimes I think you are too soft, always trying your hardest to not trouble others." Ciel took his chin in a firm hold tilting it so he could better see the lighting shaped scar. "It looks a little inflamed. I will write Madame Red to ask her to check it out again."

Harold smiled gently, sitting up and leaned his forehead on his brothers gazing into the familiar blue eyes. "Are you sure you're not the older one? I try not to worry you, yet you always figure me out. I swear I'm the younger brother since you worry about me so much."

Ciel stared a blank look in his features but his eyes were warmer than usual. "I'm just worried that your scar would make you bed ridden like it has in the past."

"That would be a shame indeed." The older Phantomhive agreed with a loving smile. "I need to keep a constant watch over you to make sure you don't get into any trouble after all."

He chuckled when Ciel pulled away a light blush on his features. "Shall we go wait for Sir Clause? He should be arriving shortly."

"Very well."

**{The butler, His possession}**

"It has been a while- Oh my~ you're as beautiful as always dearest Harold~"

Wincing at the sudden tone change Harold got up from the steps standing beside his brother who had put his book down to greet the man.

"Welcome Clause."

Completely ignoring the younger Phantomhive the Italian was beside Harold within seconds, and Harold noted distastefully, as he was smothered by a hug, that Clause was still a bit taller than he was.

Harold gave the older man a twitchy smile once he was released. "_Buonanotte_*, Sir Clause I hope your journey was enjoyable."

He turned to go up the stairs nodding to his irritated brother when he caught up with them.

"Yes it was thank you so much for asking!~ Sometime you should come and visit me, I'm sure we would have a wonderful time."

His eyebrow twitched. "I shall look into it."

Reaching the doorway Harold allowed Ciel to open the door smiling slightly when he looked inside.

"Welcome Sir Clause!" The servants were lined on either side of the door, bowing in respect as the house sparkled behind them.

"Oh… this is… You've made the mansion into something beautiful." Clause said in awe giving his jacket and hat to Finny.

Sebastian stepped gracefully forward giving a light bow, "We've been waiting for you Sir Clause."

"Sebastian! It's been awhile! It appears there are more faces in this house, too?"

Harold backed away once Sebastian led Sir Clause out into the courtyard; his brother was better at this sort of thing so he usually just stepped back and went to go practice some of his exercises.

"Maylene?"

The redhead jolted in place at her name and straightened nervously."Ah! Yes Master."

"Inform Sebastian that I have gone to go practice, this really isn't my sort of thing." He smiled brightly just for effect chuckling when the maid when bright pink.

"Y-yes Master!"

Turning on his heels Harold strode across the floor and up the stairs, nodding in respect when he passed his parents portraits. Finally he came to his desired room, long ago Sebastian had cleared it out and put the required materials around the room stating that if Harold so wished he could practice inside instead of outside.

He walked across the room grabbing the prepared clothes and swiftly changed, already feeling his blood start to race. As a young child he was always very energetic, so his parents decided to let him try this activity out so that it would spend some of his energy and help them handle him better. It just so happened that he excelled in the arts and continued practicing as he got older.

He positioned his feet accordingly and shifted his weight on his front foot swiftly turning and lashing his left leg out, feeling satisfaction as it hit the wood with a solid 'thunk'.

One down ninety nine more to go.

**{The butler, His possession}**

"Master, I have prepared some tea and a dish Beef Donburi."

Harold paused from drying his hair and gave the butler a thankful smile. "Once again I find myself being worried over, thank you Sebastian."

He padded over to the nice smelling dish on the table and sat down, his hair still lightly dripping. "It looks delicious."

Sebastian bowed gracefully. "Thank you Master."

Harold took a bite of the food, savoring the way the spices danced with his taste buds. As expected from Sebastian, he only made the best of the best.

"Master I see you haven't succeeded in drying your hair all the way."

Harold paused when Sebastian started rubbing the towel through his similarly colored locks, relaxing as the butlers hand slightly messaged his scalp.

There wasn't anything like a good message that got him completely relaxed, and with Sebastian's magical fingers he was practically in heaven, which was rather amusing once he thought about it.

"Master."

He startled when Sebastian's voice came from beside his ear, his skin breaking out into goose bumps as the butlers breath fanned onto his neck.

"Y-yes?"

His heart started to race when gloved hands started to message his shoulders, easing the slight pain from his training away.

"Maylene told me that you went to go training after you disappeared," The cultured tone of the butler grew a level deeper and he internally shuttered. "Next time inform me personally so I can watch, your scar could decide to act up and since you aren't contracted like Young Master I wouldn't know."

He nodded a little too quickly in agreement, slightly panicked at how he was reacting to the butlers close presence. "A-ah, I apologize Sebastian next time I will think ahead before acting."

The butler paused and Harold turned his head so he could meet the red-brown gaze, like most times something shifted in the butlers eyes before they were closed and a polite smile was formed.

"Very good Master, allow me to bring you to your bed."

"What? Oh no that's not necessary Sebastian- ack!" Instinctively he gripped onto the butlers clothes, blushing slightly as he was easily carried bridal style to his bed.

Harold emitted a soft 'umpf' as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed and made sure to give the butler a glare as the sheets were brought over him.

With a close eyed smile the butler ignored his gaze and gave him a pat on the head.

"Good night, Master."

Left in the darkness, Harold mused over what had just happened, it wasn't uncommon for Sebastian to act in such a way. In fact the butler started when he first started working at the manor, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly confused, surely he acted this way with Ciel as well. There wasn't a reason for him to treat them differently, so Harold was sure Ciel was treated the same way, _nothing was weird with the way the butler acted._

His mind at ease Harold fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the crow that perched on his window.

**{The butler, His possession}**

**AN: **For those of you who have already read this story the first two chapters are going to have some changes here and there and then the third, since Shin no Yoru only got to two chapters, will be my own. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcomed.

_(1) This poem is by Edgar Allen Poe, I do not own it._

*** An Italian greeting**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** ***Warning fan-rant alert*** I recently read the newest chapter of Kuroshitsuji on and dear Jashin Sebastian is one _sexy _mofo. I totally wanted the chapter to go in a _different direction_, if you know what I mean, but dark demon Sebastian shall tame those urges for a little bit. Meanwhile enjoy this chapter that I have been inspired to write.

**Warnings: **Slash! Some AU, brotherly!protective!Harrry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

{The butler, his possession}

A cool breeze blew into the expensively decorated room, rustling his dark locks as Harold rested contently on the soft sofa placed in Ciel's office. Though he loved his younger brother Harold also enjoyed having some alone time and allowing himself to take a small cat nap.

Sebastian and Ciel had gone out a while ago, mentioning something about a cane. He personally would never use one himself but Ciel had the oddest thought that people would stop seeing him as a child if he used one. Not that it would work, he mused internally, it was only when one was married did anyone even think of calling you a 'man'.

Marriage was everything in this world, if you married a woman from high standing then you were respected but if you were to go for a 'commoner' people would whisper and your family name would be forever tarnished.

The fact was that there were more 'commoners' then Nobles so the latter forced their children to marry cousins, in a desperate attempt to keep the bloodline pure.

He would have been forced to marry Elizabeth, his cousin on his father's side, if he hadn't stepped up and gave a firm 'No', unlike most Nobles he wasn't keen to marry someone related to him. Besides something about her clingy attitude reminded him of someone-

"Hello Harold!"

Emerald eyes snapped open and widened in shock, _how did she always _do_ that?! _"W-what in the world?!"

Elizabeth smiled brightly as she hovered over his body. "I wanted to visit you and Ciel today so I snuck out when mother wasn't watching to visit you guys!" She explained excitedly oblivious to the horror struck expression on the older Phantomhive's face. "This place really needs to have more cute decorations!"

_Francis was going to murder them! _He could already imagine the many ways the she-devil would show them how 'happy' she was about her daughter's sudden disappearance.

"Oh don't worry," She reassured and suddenly she brought up a piece of cloth from who-knows-where and held it up with an excited smile. "I got something cute for you as well!"

Harold closed his eyes in defeat, when Elizabeth had her mind made up she got things done, even if that meant chasing him down the hallway and forcing the outfit on him.

_Thank God she wouldn't marry into their family._

{2}

Ciel could only stare in shock at his mansion, taking in the bright pink decorations with a sinking feeling of dread.

"What on earth has happened here?"

Beside him Sebastian turned when he heard incoming steps, and was soon bombarded by three frantic servants.

"Mister Sebastian!"

"What has happened here?" Sebastian asked taking in their rather…unique outfits with wide eyes. "Rather… why are you two dressed like that?"

The three servants calmed and obediently stepped away, May-Rin being the only one who had escaped the terror that hid inside.

"It's terrible Mister Sebastian!" The maid cried, "_She_ has gotten to Master Harold!"

Ciel's eye narrowed. "What are you talking about? What happened to Harold?!"

The maid took a small step back at the burning gaze. "He-he-"

"Do not worry little brother. I have not been harmed in anyway. Just… inconvenienced…"

His eye widening Ciel stared open mouthed at his brother, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Dressed in a green and black maid's outfit Harold came down the stairs with a slightly sharper smile than usual, Ciel gaped at his brother with a wide eye taking in the way his emerald eyes were dusted with makeup and a white lily was perched in his raven locks. It was well known that the Phantomhive brothers took after their parents, Harold more so their father while Ciel their mother, but with the way his older brother was dressed Harold's more feminine features announced themselves. "Harold? What…?"

Harold gave his brother a grimace tugging at the bottom of the maids dress in a futile attempt to make it longer. "Hello Ciel, I apologize for the state I am currently in. But I didn't have much choice in the matter that crazy girl is a lot stronger then she looked."

Recovered slightly from his shock Ciel turned toward the direction his brother pointed at, cautiously walking toward the room.

Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see around him Harold carefully started to make his way down the steps one at a time, making sure to keep a tight hold on the banister. Elizabeth had insisted on him taking of the 'ugly frames' since they 'didn't fit with his cute outfit', of course being the patient cousin he was Harold simply nodded and went along with it. He couldn't see a thing without them so he was grateful when a gloved hand rested on his arm and sent the butler an appreciative smile.

"Master, it looks like you have misplaced your glasses. Allow me to assist you."

"Thank you Sebastian."

With the butlers help Harold was able to reach the bottom of the stairs safely, which would have taken much longer if he didn't it alone, and glanced down at the gloved hand that had yet to move in slight puzzlement, he titled his head to look up at the butler.

"I will manage now, thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian seemed to hesitate, his gloved thumb lightly stroking his bare arm sending light sparks throughout his body. "Of course Master." Then the hand was gone, and for one confusing moment Harold's arm felt slightly cold.

"Ciel! I missed you so!~"

Harold jolted at the shrill voice, recognizing it as their cousin who was instigator in this whole mess.

"Elizabeth?!"

"No. No. No. Call me Lizzy! Aren't I always saying that?! Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!"

Harold slumped slightly at the name, noting that he could hear his brother gasping for air in the background. At least he wasn't the one who was being chocked though he did feel bad for his brother, Elizabeth did always like Ciel better.

"Master Harold!"

Jolting from his thoughts Harold titled his head toward the familiar voices of the servants. "Yes?"

"Is it true what Mister Sebastian said?! That you declined being Miss Elizabeth's Fiancé?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Why?"

He turned toward the red blob that he recognized as May-Rin, "I did not wish to marry my cousin who is four years younger than me."

The servants sweat dropped at the blunt answer given, despite Harold's gentle disposition he tended to go straight to the point instead of beating around the bush.

"But didn't your parents object?" Baldroy asked, as far as the chef knew the Nobles were _required_ to have a fiancée.

Harold nodded. "Yes, but we came to an agreement that I had until age sixteen to find a bride or they would find one for me themselves." As the oldest Phantomhive it was his job to produce an heir that would take up the family business once he passed on, which was rather inconvenient since he didn't have the ability ever since _they _tortured him.

"What about Master Ciel, will he need a bride as well?"

He turned to the red headed maid once again. "It would be wise, but as the youngest he will not be expected to produce an Heir." Which would have been impossible too since Sebastian was going to consume his younger brother's soul once their revenge was completed.

"Let's have a dance party! I can dance with Ciel and Harold as escorts! Kya!" Elizabeth shouted making Ciel twitch and Harold chuckle from across the room. Though Elizabeth was a bit of a hassle she brought life to their manor, usually he and Ciel would be cooped up in the study or be occupied with learning Latin from Sebastian.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Elizabeth." Harold answered lips quirking at the burning glare he could feel from his younger brother. "But alas I would need my glasses to see where I put my feet or I would end up sending us both tumbling down."

The blonde giggled and the sound of her shoes tapping made him turn toward the direction the pink blob was coming from. "I'm sorry Harold, it's just you look _so _much cuter without these hideous things."

Politely she held her hands out and he took the rather large framed glasses and perched them on his nose. "There we go." He sent the excited blonde a brotherly smile that made her cheeks redden. "Now I can see where I put my feet, thank you Elizabeth."

She smiled brightly. "So are we going to dance?"

Harold looked down at the outfit he was wearing and winced. "Perhaps you could wait a few moments so that Ciel and I could get dressed properly?"

"Un! Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked for him is my dream! oh and don't worry I picked you some out too!"

Nodding in thanks Harold motioned toward Ciel who was listening to their conversation with a wide eye. Ciel recomposed himself and nodded to Elizabeth in farewell before following after his brother, "How do you always do that?" He asked as they rounded the corner

Harold raised a brow. "Do what?"

"Calm her down; whenever she's around you Elizabeth acts completely different."

He hummed and ran a hand through his hair. "She IS a lady person despite her rather loud personality; I simply talk to her as one should to a lady of her standing."

Ciel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She's only lady-like around you."

Harold smiled and titled his head. "That's because she fancies you Ciel, she can't keep her excitement down when she's in your presence."

"Tch."

Catching a bright pink object in the corner of his eye Harold turned, curious and immediately started chuckling. "Well Sebastian that is a beautiful bonnet you have on, it brings out the tone of your skin."

Sebastian gave him a closed eyed smile that usually meant he was less than happy at the situation. "Thank you Master, I should say the same about your outfit. It really makes the color of your eyes pop out."

Touché.

{The butler, His possession}

Harold chuckled when his brother once again kicked the butler in the shin, really Ciel had no talent but it was amusing to see him try so hard.

"What are you laughing at? I'd like to see you try!" Ciel grumbled giving him a light glare.

Harold smirked. "You know as well as I that I am very well trained in that art." Before their parents passed away Harold had the fortune to have their father get him an instructor when he was younger, Ciel never had the time to learn the past few years.

Sebastian seemed to perk up at this; he turned his head toward Harold giving him a charming smile. "Why not Master? Young Master may learn a thing or two if he sees it done properly."

Harold paused and peered at the butler over the rims of his glasses, he wasn't so sure he would be able to dance with someone as tall as Sebastian. When he took dancing classes it was usually with a female around his height…

"Very well." Harold replied after a moment, he was open to new experiences.

Within a moments time he was swept up from his chair and standing upright. Since he reached to the butlers shoulder he was able to put his hand on Sebastian's upper back, while the other was entwined with the butler's hand that wasn't on his shoulder.

"Shall we show Young Master how it's done?"

Harold had to tilt his head up to look into the butler's eyes. "I thought we were going to-"

It a fast flash of movement Sebastian was lifting him in the air and back down before starting the quick footed dance that he soon recognized as Volte. Narrowing his emerald eyes at the mischievous eyes of the butler Harold quickly synchronized his steps accordingly, all the while curious as to why the butler picked this dance.

"You seem to be much more experienced than Young Master." Sebastian commented making Ciel huff in the background.

Harold smiled and jumped slightly so the butler could pick him up and put him down again. "I am the Heir of the Phantomhive estate."

After they finished Sebastian turned to look at the straight faced Ciel who was watching them with slightly suspicious eyes.

"Young Master, how about you do something about that sour look on your face, it not polite to be rude to a lady. At least pretend you are having fun." The butler commented then turned to Harold. "Master don't smile too much, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Harold looked away and smiled innocently. People were very affected by charming looks, especially a group of young females who were following him around like ducklings. His regal features were a near replica of his late father's making any female almost immediately flock toward his direction, he had figured out earlier in life how to use those to his advantage if he wanted to get out of a sticky situation. Of course he hadn't used them on teenage girls his age before, nor did he think they would be so flustered as to fall over when he tried to charm them to leave him alone.

"I shall be gone momentarily to get your clothes Young Master's. Miss Elizabeth would be stricken if you both didn't wear what she picked out." The butler bowed elegantly and left, leaving the two brothers alone.

Harold turned toward his brother a knowing smile on his features. "I know it has been awhile since you have made such a face, smiling that is, but I think Elizabeth would be ecstatic if you did."

Ciel grunted a lost look on his features. "…I've long since forgotten how to smile joyfully."

Harold set a hand on his brother's grey-blue locks, his eyes turning sorrowful. "I understand…" Three years ago they had both experienced something no child should have even thought of, and that had affected them to the point that they were never the same. Ciel used to be a bright child whose smile entranced everyone in the room while Harold was the easy going and calm Heir who welcomed anyone with a bright smile.

Now though the only time Ciel smiled was to trick those into thinking he was just an innocent child while Harold's smile turned less sincere and almost completely cut himself off to everyone while becoming very protective of his younger sibling.

"Do not forget we are Phantomhive." Harold spoke making Ciel look up at him with a wide blue eye. "Accept that your life will be painful, bite back your grief and find the power to stand again." He continued dropping his hand from his brother's head.

Ciel nodded and straightened his back. "I understand."

Gazing down at his brother fondly Harold could almost see his mother in his brother's determined blue gaze; though she was soft spoken she would always get what she wanted done.

"Master, Young Master I have the clothes."

Harold turned toward the butler and gave a sigh of relief at the relatively normal clothes. At least he wouldn't be forced into a dress this time.

{2}

"Oh Harold, Ciel you look so cute!"

In a pink rush Elizabeth had her arms around Ciel and was flinging him around like a rag doll, from further away Harold winced in sympathy.

Harold himself was dressed similar to Ciel, but in different shades of green instead of blue, the top part was a mixture between Ciel and Sebastian's top, giving him a more mature look. Sebastian had gladly removed all of his make-up and the flower from his hair so he once again looked akin to his father in his teens.

"No! I went through a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only that ring is totally not cute!"

Harold turned and frowned when he saw Elizabeth ignore Ciel's protests and grab the ring off his hand. Just before they had went down Harold had given it to Ciel since the he wasn't as attached as his younger brother was to it and was certain the blue gem would go well with his outfit.

He swiftly made his way to the fight hoping that he'd be able to catch it before more trouble arose.

Ciel glared darkly at the frightened girl. "Give it back Elizabeth!"

"Why… why are you so angry? I was just…"

"Elizabeth." Harold said stepping beside his brother a stern look on his features. "Give me back the ring, it is something very special to Ciel and I."

Ciel glared darkly at the frightened girl. "Give it back Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth." Harold said stepping in front of his brother a stern look on his features.

Elizabeth gazed at him shocked, not use to Harold being anything but happy. "Even you are angry! Why is this ring so special?! I hate… this ring!"

The moment he saw her raising her hand Harold quickly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, gazing coldly into her widened eyes.

"Forgive me for being so forward Elizabeth but please _do not_." His voice was harsh and unforgiving as her wrist trembled in his hold; she stared up at him with frightened green eyes unused to the usually gentle Phantomhive being so cold. "This ring_ belongs_ to the _Phantomhive_."

He may not have much attachment, but this ring was his brothers' only treasured item, the last thing they both had of their parents that wasn't destroyed in the fire. At the manor Harold would allow Ciel to wear it, but out in front of prying eyes Harold had to be the Heir which meant the ring had to go onto his hand. People would talk and spread unwanted gossip if they saw Ciel wearing it.

"This is so important to Ciel and I almost broke it…?" This time the blonde was trembling for a different reason as a stream of tears trickled down her face. "I…"

Harold's eyes softened and he brought a hand up to wipe at her cheeks. "Do not cry Elizabeth." He softly intoned titling her head up so she was looking into his eyes. "Ciel would not want to dance with your face looking the way it is."

Elizabeth nodded and he stepped aside so Ciel could take charge. His younger brother gave him a thankful nod before bringing out a handkerchief to wipe at her wet face.

It was good that he intervened when he did, while Ciel was calm most of the time he had a temper to match his height and when let lose was nearly uncontrollable.

"Very good Master Harold." Sebastian commented as he stepped to stand aside him.

Harold nodded as he watched his brother dance with Elizabeth, wincing when a sharp pain echoed through his body from his forehead.

"Master Harold?"

He brought a hand up to massage the sore scar. "It's alright Sebastian, I am just a little tired from today's activities."

In a smooth movement Sebastian was bent slightly and pushing his hand aside to observe the scar. "It looks a little inflamed, would you like to go upstairs and rest Master Harold?"

Nodding reluctantly Harold followed the butler up to his room and almost immediately settled onto the large bed awaiting him. He sighed in relief and pushed his face into the cool sheets, relishing in how they soothed the burn slightly.

"I have a Green tea ready for you that will help sooth your headache." Sebastian commented and Harold turned his head to the side to stare up at the butler. "Thank you Sebastian." He replied, sitting up and reaching for the hot herbal tea.

For a moment the odd brown color of the tea caught his attention, he glanced up at the butler curiously who was grabbing the clothes he would need to wear for bed. Furrowing his brows he looked back to his tea and brought it up to take a small sip, instantly his taste buds sang and he consumed it a few gulps.

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to his bed. "I take it the tea was to your liking?"

Harold nodded. "Yes, it has already cured my headache. Perhaps you could make it again next time?"

Something ominous in the butlers eyes shifted but before Harold could figure out what it was, the butler was giving him a closed eyed smile. "Of course My Lord."

{The Butler, His possession}

Closing the door behind him the butler propped himself against the hard wood and covered his face from view with a gloved hand.

_His emerald eyes were hard as he stared down at the trembling blonde and his voice held a threatening quality that made garnet eyes hood in delight. "This ring belongs to the _Phantomhive_."_

Such a strong, fierce spirit…

_Peering up at him through raven locks and clothes slightly rumpled Harold gave him a slightly pleading look. "Yes, it has already cured my headache. Perhaps you could make it again next time?"_

…A seductive spirit.

A smirk stretched across his face at the thought of the 'special' ingredient he had added. He had been waiting until Harold was in his prime to start giving him small doses of _that, _now finally he could slowly but surely start marking the older Phantomhive as _his._

Fangs peeked out from widely smirking lips and garnets eyes started to glow ominously. Straightening himself out Sebastian smoothly made his way down the hallway, heading away from the being he desired to claim completely.

_Soon…_

{2}

**AN: **I can't wait to fall asleep. Forgive any mistakes I am a zombie right now but I want to add this chapter before I fall asleep so I'll edit it tomorrow. I decided to start changing things right away so I hoped you liked it!


End file.
